


You should've been her

by Katiebear015



Series: Steven Universe OneShots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Crazy Pearl, Gen, Halloween 2019, One Shot, Steven Universe - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebear015/pseuds/Katiebear015
Summary: Pearl wanted Rose back more then anything even more then she wanted Steven. But what will she do.





	You should've been her

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! Here is a little short I made for halloween. Hope ya'll enjoy!!!

Steven giggles as Connie threw the frisbee and it went way off course from where it was supposed to be. He ran over to grab it from where it lay in the sand.

Steven walked back over to Connie saying, "After being Stevonnie so many times you would think you could throw a disk better. The shape isn't that different from my shield."

Connie gives him a glare but her smile after let's him know she isn't serious.

"Come on Steven you know I'm not just good at something since you and Stevonnie are," Connie chastised the hybrid.

Steven chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess not."

They contributed to play with the Frisbee they got tired of it.

"Hey Steven, my parents aren't going to be here for another hour want to head inside and watch some tubetube?" Connie asked as her arms ached from throwing the frisbee over and over again.

Steven smiled and jumped up in excitement his powers making him go at least 10 feet in the air.

"Sure Connie I've been meaning to go watch a few theory videos about the unfamiliar familiar," Steven said as Connie chuckled at her best friend.

Steven and Connie went back inside. The two friends headed inside and saw Pearl in the kitchen cooking lunch.

"Hey Pearl," Steven said as he walked over to the kitchen to see what she was making.

"Hello Steven, hello Connie." Pearl said curtly.

But Steven noticed something odd in her voice, it had a slight tremor to it, Connie didn't seem to notice as she grinned and waved at Pearl. Steven gave Pearl a worried look but didn't say anything as she continued to cook what appeared to be two grill cheese sandwiches. Steven and Connie hung around until she was finished with the sandwiches and Pearl gave them to the children along with a cup of tomato soup. Steven completely forgot about the Pearls weirdness as he ate his food.

"You know," Connie started breaking the silence as they practically inhaled their food, "for someone who hates human food Pearl sure is good at cooking it."

Steven nodded in agreement his mouth too full of food to be able to answer Connie properly. Before he could give her a proper response though Connie's phone rang.

"It's my mom, she's way too early to pick me up though," Connie said irritation in her voice.

She picked up the phone and Steven could only hear one side of the conversation. It was just a lot of "Ahhhs" and "I see".

And finally it ended with Connie saying, "Okay mom see y'all when you get here love you too bye."

She hung up the phone and looked at Steven sad.

"My parents are coming to pick me up a bit early," She said and Steven's face fell.

Steven being Steven though he peeked right back up as he told Connie, "that's okay we can always hang out tomorrow."

Connie smiled and said, "Yeah we can."

She finished packing up her stuff and went outside to where her parents were waiting. Steven sighed and walked up to his bed to lay down pretty beat from a fun day. He didn't get to have those very often, days where he just got to be a kid. His thoughts wandered back to Pearl. She had been acting strange for a few days now. Steven wasn't sure why but he thought it might have something to do with him. Steven's thoughts were interrupted as Pearl appeared in his room the temple door closing behind her. That weird look was back on her face and if Steven was being completely honest it scared him.

"Steven," Pearl said her voice sounding like her usual self but her face said something else, "lets go train I wanna teach you something."

Steven felt unsure of this but agreed anyways. This was Pearl she would never hurt him… right? Steven and Pearl warped to the training arena. Pearl walked Steven over to the centre of the training grounds and drew her spear.

"Steven you haven't gotten much training with fighting with your mom's shield, we need to get you better at fighting if your going to be as great as your mother," Pearl said and that made Steven uncomfortable.

Steven didn't want to be like his mom he just wanted to be Steven, but he didn't say that knowing it would start an argument he just got ready to fight. Steven got into a fighting stance as he summoned his shield. Pearl charged at him and Steven barely managed to block her spear from piercing his leg. Pearl jumped back and Steven backed away in fear.

"Hey Pearl that was a little close don't you think. I am a bit tired today maybe we should do this tomorrow," Steven reasoned dematerializing his shield.

"But Steven," Pearl said a dark note to her voice as she stepped toward Steven her spear still in a fighting position, "don't you want to be strong like Rose was."

Steven looked at Pearl in fear. Before he could blink she lunged at him. He tried to move out of the way but he wasn't fast enough as he felt the spear graze his side. Steven bit back a his of pain and felt to the ground gasping for breath. Steven looked up weakly at Pearl as she stood over him.

"Pearl," Steven cries, "please Pearl what are you doing?"

Pearl ignored Steven's pleas though as she glared at him shocking Steven with the malice he saw in her eyes. Steven backed away and looked toward the entrance trying to plan a way to escape and get back to the warp pad. Pearl noticed this and chuckled, "Don't try and run I will catch you Steven."

Pearl stepped even closer to Steven and grabbed him by his hair throwing him to the ground. He cried out in pain as his back made contact with the cold hard surface. Steven tried to get up but Pearl stabbed her spear straight through his left bicep and straight through the concrete. Steven cried out as tears fired at his eyes. He almost passed out from the pain but managed to stay awake.

Pearl knelt down in front of him and gave a dark laugh, "You'll never be like her you know, she made you to be like her but you can't even do that right."

Steven cried harder as Pearls' words hurt him more than his injuries ever could. Pearl lifted Steven's shirt to see his gems the pink gem glittering in the moonlight. Steven wimpier as Pearl stroked the gem lovingly.

"Steven I wish you could have known her she was amazing Steven. As rose and as pink she is everything."

Steven gasped for breath as he struggled to stay awake the blood look making him dizzy.

"I can have her again soon though she's still in there. I figured I just had to wait till your short human life waswup but her powers are keeping your human half from aging properly," Pearl told Steven her fingers tightening around his gem digging into the surrounding skin.

Steven cried out again as blood formed around were his gem met his skin.

Pearl smiled in a crazed way as continued, "Looks like it's time to take matters into my own hands."

And with one final tug she pulled Steven's gem out blood pooled where his gem once was a gaping hole was left in Steven as he cried and tried he tried to weakly reach out for the diamond Pearl held in her hands. His life was fading fast though he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

As he felt the last of the life slipping away he had one thing left to say to Pearl was, "I love you Pearl."

His hand dropped and the light faded from his eyes. Pearl stood there looking at what she had done and her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She looked at the gem in her hands and waited for it to reform. It took a few moments but when it did. It reformed into… Steven. Pink Steven stood there face blank as he stared at Pearl.

Pearl screamed in frustration at the pink Steven, "Stop it, give her back to me."

In her fit of anger she slashed her spear at the pink gem and slashed his gem in half shattering it. Pearl cried out as she saw the two halves of the gem fall to the floor. She cried as she thought about what she did. Rose really was gonna and she just killed Steven the boy who saw her as a mother. She gathered them gem and Steven in her arms as she cried over the boy she killed. Rose had always been gone and now Steven was too.


End file.
